sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Novae
Novae is a character from Planet Elementia. Background Early life Novae is one of Lady Elementia's daughters, and was created with the element of Magic. As the Elementian of Space, she held power over cosmic energy, spatial matter, and the dimensional fabric. Novae had allways been the adventurous daughter of the group, and longed to explore beyond Elementia. When she eventually blasted off in a rocket to do such, she went off-course from her destination and landed on the distant Planet Xol'zan. When she reawakened on the planet, she had no memory of the planet she came from and spent the next 6,000 years on Xol'zan, even taking up a modeling career. Heroes of Elementia Novae eventually feels bored of her modeling career and hears a voice call to her, caused by the reopening of the Monolith back on Elementia. She took off for the planet and eventually made it, rescued by Master Element and Elettrico. From then, the amnesiac Elementian made it her mission to meet her sisters and recollect the memories of her youth, to which Master Element would help her. When all was said and done, she had seemed to develop feelings for her partner in crime and eventually settled back in with the others, even rekindling her control over the cosmos itself. Personality Positive Traits * Calm and collected. * Can be very seductive at times. * Is a bit mischevious with her powers. Negative Traits * Is seemingly a bit shy at first. * Can cause dimensional rifts when angered. * Has a short attention span. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation of cosmic energy and spatial fabric. * Control over her own gravity and that of nearby objects or people. * Can create dimensional rifts. * Is the only non-Guardian Elementian to weaponize Creativium, Destructivium, and Mixium. * Can tap into the power of the Astral Realm, an age-old dimension created purely by her power. * Has a potent healing factor, accelerated by cosmic Elementite. * Can become shapeless and pass through caged barriers by turning into stardust. * PASSIVE: Nova Rush (Novae's gravity field can apply the Heavyweight status or the Lightweight status to opponents.) * HYPER MODE: Gravity Displacer (Novae suspends all enemies in anti-gravity until the meter runs out.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Dress: Xol'zanian Gown * Armlets: Saturnian Armlets * Shoes: Model's Heels Physical Appearance Novae has dark purple skin, ice-blue eyes with purple scleras, and long dark-blue hair that covers her right eye and projects stars and the moon on it. Her gown has a futuristic black top half which has a hexagonal pattern made with green LEDs, as well as a flowing blue bottom half. She also wears black high heels and black armlets with green rings. Merits * Helped Master Element channel the element of cosmic force. * Survived outside of Elementia without being elementally drained... for several thousand years. * Has rebuilt Cosmotown. Trivia * Novae has yet to add her element to Master Element's Life Sphere. * The moon in Novae's hair changes phase as the moon of Elementia does. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Elementia Category:Characters from U20 Category:Magic Element